


裝飾奏 (Cadenza)

by berthold_friedmann



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_friedmann/pseuds/berthold_friedmann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「你把裝飾奏彈得太美了，我差點都要射在褲子裡啦！」</p><p>— 雷奧納德・伯恩斯坦對葛連・顧爾德說。</p>
            </blockquote>





	裝飾奏 (Cadenza)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cadenza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722571) by [revolutionnaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionnaire/pseuds/revolutionnaire). 



 

** **

**cadenza** (kəˈdɛnzə)  
n.  
1\. 一種雕琢的、花俏的旋律，插在詠嘆調或是其他聲樂的曲子中。  
2\. 在協奏曲中，樂章結束前一段延伸的獨奏家炫技段落。

 

葛連．顧爾德正在把你撕成碎片。

他是你的天使，你的寶貝，你的葛連。

但他令你哀傷的明白，他不想要成為你的。他閃開你的碰觸，躲過你的凝視。葛連如此的美麗，卻如此冰冷，就好像皇帝陵寢裡那些完美不可褻玩的大理石像。

 

只有一次例外。

為了上鏡頭，你為他打扮梳洗，為了上台演出，你為他整理穿著。這是唯一一次他讓你碰他。在你那犯蠢的浪漫裡，這簡直就是宗教，是儀式。永遠為了準備開始祭典，而不是祭典本身，這讓你劇烈痛苦。

（按照邏輯，接下來他就該躺在祭壇上如犧牲的羔羊）

你的手指記憶著這小小的蒙福的儀式。你的手指剝開他那些如蠶繭般用來裹身的衣服。接著你溫柔的為他洗髮，往後梳齊，接著為他扣上大了兩號的襯衫袖口--在你還沒為他整套重買之前。

當你為他著裝完畢，他看起來就是個完美的天使。他朝你微笑，這蒙福的孩子，頭髮和肌膚都帶著聖光，柔順的眉毛有如敷了聖油與親吻。他是聖潔的，被陽光與眾神親吻過，但不是你。

真是痛苦的諷刺啊，你想。假如你這一生有什麼難倒了你，不會是那些偉大艱深的交響曲，而是一個加拿大年輕鋼琴家的心。

 

最後，把這一切打成碎片，把這光滑又不可饒恕的大理石轉變成你指下溫暖跳動的血肉的—就像伽拉忒亞不需要神聖的碰觸也能從雕像變成活人—，只是一杯葡萄酒。

那發生在你公寓裡舉行的一場派對上，為了慶祝葛連在你指揮的週末音樂會上無比成功的首演。恭賀笑語不絕，或許，酒精也多了一點。

葛連做了兩件意料之外的事：第一，他同意參加派對。第二，他用戴著手套的手，接下了一杯葡萄酒，對一個滴酒不沾的人而言這實在很奇怪。

你讓他接下酒杯，留他自己喝去。你的心中還在歡唱著，就跟每次成功的演出後一樣— 興高采烈，陶醉在音樂、愛與勝利中— 公寓裡還有許多朋友與祝賀者得要招待。

一會兒你發現葛連不見了。

終於，你發現他站在壁龕前，檢查著你的書櫃，自顧自的微笑著，你的一顆心因此再次跳到了嘴邊。

你走向他，注意到他的酒杯現在是空的。

「葛連寶貝，你今天實在是太棒了。」  
  
面對如此恭維，他回以瀟灑的欠身與禮貌的微笑。看起來他似乎接受了你給他那病態又熱情的暱稱，雖然你第一次這樣叫他的時候，他有一點退縮。也許接下來他就會接受.....你把手放在他背後，像羽毛般極輕盈的碰觸，以防他受到驚嚇或激動起來。  
  
令人驚奇的是，他沒有抗拒你的碰觸。你把握機會，輕輕地把他引到鋼琴前。

「跟我一起彈點莫札特吧。」

他把他那漂亮的五官扭成了一個好像不太同意的樣子，近乎冷酷的嫌惡。你知道他根本不在乎莫札特。但不知為何，你知道刺激他的並不是這曲子本身，而且你心底有著一塊地方潛伏著，帶著陷阱與危險。你仍然忽略它，一面喝乾杯裡的威士忌一面踩滅它，然後把樂譜放到鋼琴上。

那是一首四手聯彈的奏鳴曲；他一定從前跟老師一起彈過無數次了。但是現在，在這狹小的布魯克林區公寓裡，擠在鋼琴前，空氣中瀰漫著香菸的煙霧和半醉賓客的笑語，這跟他童年求學時代或他喜歡的錄音室那種遺世獨立的寧靜慰藉可一點都不相同。

他瞪著那張狹窄的鋼琴凳，彷彿那是條致命的蛇正渴望著他的血液。當他終於在你身旁落座，你一面假裝調整樂譜，一面偷偷朝他挪近了一點點，於是你的大腿與手肘可以微微地擦過、誘惑他一些些。

你問他想彈高音部還是低音部，旁邊圍觀的人裡有人竊笑。葛連不高興的皺起眉頭，扭了扭手指。

「噢，我無所謂，」他最後用他那可愛的語調說。「兩個聲部我都很熟。」

「那我彈上面。」你如此宣布，又有一個觀眾竊笑起來。  
  
葛連僵著下巴，把手放在鍵盤上開始彈，幾乎沒看樂譜。

他彈得好爛。  
  
你試著忽略這件事，但他的心思很顯然根本不在音樂上；他彈得心不在焉又笨拙。雖然一如往常一個音符都沒錯，可是僵硬，死盯著手指，裡面完全沒有音樂。你彈得很不舒服，越發地希望你本不該把他拉進這裡來。等到總算彈完了，他猛然把手抽走，跌跌撞撞地離開琴凳，揮動著雙手好像他被燙傷了似的。  
  
你立刻就起身跟著他。他踉蹌著穿過室內，停在樓梯前，重重地靠在扶手上。他開始搖搖晃晃，可是，你不敢碰他。  
  
「我覺得不舒服。」他用氣音喃喃說著，蹭向你。

再明白不過，他並不是自願侵入你的私人空間，爬進你的懷裏，用這種方式接觸你。

那些客人現在擔心起來了，全都轉向你，今晚這麼安靜下來，這還是第一次。

「我會照顧他。」你說了，菲莉西亞向你投出一個警告的眼神，而你簡單的決定忽略。就這一次就好，你在心裡討價還價。就這最後一次。

你把他一條細瘦的胳臂繞過你的肩膀，帶去浴室。

「連尼，」當你讓他坐在浴缸邊的地板上時，他哀求起來，口齒不清。「天啊連尼，好熱。」

這樣抱怨燥熱的樣子實在不像他。他的臉頰潮紅，他的雙唇是誘人的血紅色，紅得像是新英格蘭的日本楓樹，紅得像是夏季剛採下的蘋果。他的頭髮又亂了，而且他拉扯著領子，晚餐前你的妻子才辛辛苦苦把它漿得筆挺。

「救我，」他嗚咽著，「求求你。」

在你能夠思考如何行動前，著實停了很久。

你如此的渴望，自從不再試圖否認你已經無望又愚蠢地痴戀這個男孩以後。打從你第一次見到他你就已經這樣了。他那麼引人注目、有著亞麻色的頭髮、瓷器般的骨骼、甜蜜的小嘴總是求人親吻它。

葛連美得這麼可惡，你連大氣都不敢多呼吸一口。現在見他這般模樣，簡直在你胸口重擊一頓。這麼美，甚至比那些你所見過的舞台上的偉大時刻更有過之。你的腦子裡塞得滿滿的像是嗑了藥— 他的聲音、他的凝視、他臉頰上的熱度、他試著扯開襯衫那股粗暴又可愛的方式。

「葛連，葛連寶貝。」當他倒進你臂彎時，你口中只說得出這麼空洞的暱稱來安撫他。他像個破布娃娃一樣無力的靠著你，皮膚像火燒的一樣。這男孩只不過喝了一杯葡萄酒。但他這麼不可思議的脆弱，輕盈透明得像是空氣，幾乎不必懷疑只要一杯酒就足夠把他整成這樣。

你把他焦急無著的雙手從領口移走，自己幫他解開。噢老天啊，他喉嚨頸窩處那柔軟又蒼白的肌膚— 你可以想像那嚐起來是什麼滋味，你的舌頭會在那上面感覺到什麼。你聽到耳中血液奔騰的怒吼，一路洶湧直衝你的下半身。

葛連的呼吸微弱起來。「我好熱。」他又嗚咽了。

你用冷水打濕一條毛巾，敷在他前額上，輕輕地擦拭他的臉。他呼出的氣息就吹在你手腕的內側，但當你把濕毛巾擦到頸邊時，他顫抖了— 葛連一直都這麼怕冷。你確實非常享受這個片刻，因為你知道任何其他情境下，他都不會容忍你的手這樣遊走。

現在要親吻他很容易，趁著他這樣，用你的方式得到他，讓他在你手底下喘息、發軟、融化，但你沒有。你卻帶著他去客房，把他塞到床上。

「要我幫你把襯衫脫掉嗎？」你問道，祈禱著答案會是個要。

「不要。」

你的心臟下沉了。

「但可以幫我鬆開幾顆鈕扣嗎？可以嗎？」

你照做了。當然你一定會的。你把顫抖的手指放到頸邊，然後把每個鈕扣都打開，每打開一個，就漸漸袒露出衣衫下那乳白的肌膚。

全部的鈕扣都解完後，你允許自己做最後一個感情用事的舉動：拂過他的頭髮，把髮絲從他前額撥開。他發出微弱而愉快的哼聲，把頭朝你的手推了推，像隻小狗撒嬌。那讓你吃了一驚。也許那是他童年的殘影，被酒精推送到明亮處。不管怎麼說，你撫摸他頭髮時引發的溫柔都太荒謬、太難忍受了。

你轉身要離開。然而你接著便聽到他低喚著你的名字，此時此刻，恰恰足夠阻止你。

 

（在往後的人生裡，葛連會多長些肉；有一段年歲出落得更英俊些。他的西裝會合身，並且貼著他那新的強壯的體格，他的臉龐也將失去那股你無時無刻都珍惜的，迷人的脆弱。  
  
但這就是你記憶中的葛連，一個好美，好美的男孩，瘦弱又易碎，有如一頭新生的小鹿。精緻又輕盈，纖細又不太優雅的手指，舞過琴鍵，遮到眼睛的頭髮，雙唇因歌唱而分開。在你記憶中始終都是如此— 他如何演奏、又如何看起來易受傷害，關節上每根骨頭分明可見，雙手的伸展飛翔有如鍵盤上的蜂鳥。  
  
當你閉上雙眼，你會記得他的美麗與不可捉摸，像空氣中閃耀著蛛網般纖薄微光的樂音。）

 

現在葛連・顧爾德攤開四肢躺在你家床上，他的襯衫解開直到柔軟的肚子處。

床單的窸窣和他發熱的呼吸聲— 就連他的呼吸聲都有韻律啊，這天使般的造物 — 像愛的咒語、像魔鬼的毒藥般把你喚回來。  
你便走向他。  
  
你坐在床緣，俯視著他可愛的臉龐。這是無可動搖的事實 — 他確實是你所見過最美的事物。因為感覺到你接近的重量，他的眼睛慵懶地眨了眨；暗色的睫毛華麗的掀動有如睡眠中驚起的蛾。他那潮紅的雙頰、被葡萄酒吮吻的雙唇，真難相信這和那個能讓全紐約愛樂者蜂擁塞滿音樂廳的男孩，是同一個人。

他朝你微笑，你的心就此飄失了。

「李奧納多，」他喃喃著，用他給你發明的暱稱，「我現在覺得好一點了。」

「噢，蜜糖寶貝，那就好。」

你屈身向前親吻他，極其純潔，只是用你的唇輕輕碰觸他的唇。他一定不能為這個吻而恨你。這只是一個單純的吻。一個指揮家以他的獨奏家為傲的吻。

你仍然在思索你會得到什麼懲罰。他會不會畏縮起來，用嫌惡的眼光看著你？他是否明天就會消失，從此永遠離開你的生活，讓你付出代價？還是等到你死了以後，他會把這變成傳記作者筆下的惡毒文字？

你對他的反應毫無準備。

他回吻你，以熾熱狂烈的激情，那你只在他彈鋼琴時見過的。那個葛連做得到的— 那個他現在也能在你身上做得到— 竟是你從未想過的。你自忖著肯定的答覆，但永遠不相信可能會得到。然而他竟然....精於此道，把他那灼熱的舌頭舔過你的下唇，伸進你的嘴裡。你試著深入這個吻，小心地不要顯示出你已經對他掙扎渴望過許久。他在你唇上喘息呻吟，與你手指交纏。

假如你先前認為葛連・顧爾德會把你撕成碎片，現在，他就是你死亡的化身。

他把你拉倒在床上，瘦長的腿勾上你，飢渴的吻你。這不是酒精的作用— 不可能是，對吧？

「可以嗎？」你試著問，但你根本不知道你為什麼要問。當你拉下他的褲拉鍊時，你的雙手再次顫抖了。他沒有抵抗，也沒有出聲。他在你手底下就像隻雛鳥般輕微的發顫。

你仍舊不知道你究竟敢不敢這麼做—你哪有什麼是以前沒做過的，除了眼前這個是葛連，所以一切不知為何都不同了— 但你已經如此接近了；你的頭埋在他的大腿上，他也推著你的嘴唇，不可思議的又熱又硬，直挺挺地展示著，毫不避諱、既神奇、又可怕。你驀然發現你十分緊張，但當你的嘴唇擦過那光滑的表面，他發出一陣軟軟的呻吟。你的舌頭貼著，帶著愛意掃過它的頂端。葛連的反應簡直太奇妙了。

他稜角分明的臀部往上抵著你，你讓他推進口中，只不過幾秒的時間，伴隨著一陣近乎窒息的尖叫，他射了，壓進你喉嚨深處，你整個舌頭都貼著他顫動的節奏。

後來每當這一切回到你夢中，你只希望你不曾注意到他臉上幸福的表情如何一掃而空，黑暗的不安盤據有如夏日晴空猛然捲過的風暴。

 

你這一輩子裡，失敗的次數屈指可數。你是雷奧納德・伯恩斯坦，你總是能隨心所欲、總是成功，不是嘛？無論困境挑戰，你永遠是個征服者，永遠是個無庸置疑的勝利者，最後永遠是你奪冠。  
  
然而你心裡會承認有一次失敗了，那就是葛連・顧爾德。  
  
不久後，人們議論著你怎麼會這麼輕鬆、這麼仁慈。你是不是變懶了，自暴自棄的讓自己墮落去吹捧這個當紅的騙子鋼琴家，選擇逃離你該有的責任，而不是站穩腳跟努力戰鬥。當然，他們都錯了。你也許輸了，但他們不知道真正的原因是什麼。

真相再簡單不過：在排練的時候，整首協奏曲演奏時間是一個半小時— 比一般時間整整多了半小時— 你告訴葛連這樣不行，週五樂評家都會來，他們一定會批評的，他只是聳聳肩，對你微笑，不知為何他總是一樣的扭捏與害羞。

「如果他們問起來的話，」他說這話時，眼睛閃閃發亮，「我會告訴他們，我只想和你一起分享這塊舞台久一點。」

你的內心是要怎樣把握這個機會反對他？

 

演奏會那個晚上，當他上台朝鋼琴走了幾步，你知道你做了正確的選擇。  
  
他大步走上台，親愛的心愛的男孩，帶著邪惡的迷人的微笑，和你輕輕碰了碰手後就座，開始演奏。要說這是你所聽過最高貴優美的演奏也不正確。他在演奏時一如以往的美，但是今晚，有更多音樂帶來的額外火花穿過他的身體，當他指下從琴鍵勾出音樂時，他就像個小野馬，把他那神聖的光環拋擲出去。

要把你的目光從他身上移開，是多麼的艱難，近乎不可能。

你做了正確的選擇。

 

整個卡內基廳在他演奏完最後一個音符後被洶湧的喝采淹沒，尖叫安可不絕於耳。當你鞠躬時望向鋼琴，你發現他不是看著觀眾、不是看著他心愛的鋼琴，而是直視著你，眼神明亮而狂喜。  
  
在那當下，有個真相深深嵌入你的靈魂深處，如此篤定、如此真確，就像一顆沙種嵌進了珍珠蚌的肉心。

  
你從未如此刻這樣愛他。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 原註：
> 
> 1\. “二十分鐘後，這個俊美的孩子，這個金髮天使，走回房間說道：「準備好了！」// 他走出來的時候，就像是某種天使長，光彩逼人，那頭髮美麗的顏色我從沒看過，像是金的，有聖光的那種。// 葛連是我的天使” — 雷奧納德・伯恩斯坦
> 
> 2\. “房間非常擁擠，擠到超過我的限度，我開始覺得不舒服。可是連尼有點強迫我，堅持要我跟他一起坐在鋼琴邊。他拿了一首莫札特的四首聯彈奏鳴曲出來，問我想要彈哪個聲部，高音還是低音。嗯，對我而言是都沒差，因為兩個聲部我都熟。我小時候跟我的老師彈了很多這樣的東西。所以他就彈了高音部。可是你知道，我開始覺得手指黏糊糊的。手變得很不靈光，很快我就覺得想吐，於是就不彈了。” — 葛連・顧爾德，1957
> 
> 3\. “接下來你們會聽到一種，也許我們可以說，一個「不正統」的布拉姆斯d小調鋼琴協奏曲，跟我所聽過的演出大相逕庭，甚至我想都不曾想過要這樣演奏，因為速度變化很大，經常背離布拉姆斯所指示的動態變化。我不能說我完全同意顧爾德先生的概念。所以這就有個有趣的問題：我這指揮在做什麼？我要指揮這首曲子，是因為顧爾德先生是個優秀而嚴肅的藝術家，所以我必須認真的接受他所相信的一切，並且他的概念很有趣，我認為你們也應該聽一聽。” — 1962年與顧爾德合作的演奏會，伯恩斯坦開場前對觀眾的聲明。
> 
> 4\. “顧爾德走上舞台、微笑，在他黏好的小樂譜前坐下。聽眾們很愉快，在盼望中等著開場。最後，五十三分鐘過去，演出者接受全場喝采，伯恩斯坦稍後寫道：「我從未如此愛過他。」” — 摘自【葛連・顧爾德的藝術與人生】


End file.
